


Sprung

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is in handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the gif-set that inspired this drabble.](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/post/52135641751/sprung-gifset-drabble-avengers-mcu)

Phil looked at Clint from across the room, his head down, hands cuffed. As he watched, Clint’s head came up and Phil saw his expression change from hopeless despair to the face of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey boss,” he said with a crooked grin.

“Come on, Barton. You’re sprung.”

Outside in the dusty parking lot of the police station, standing beside the rental car, Clint stared at the ground.

“Thanks.”

“You know I never leave anyone behind.”

“Not even me?” Clint raised his head to look Phil in the eye.

“Especially not you.”


End file.
